Use of previously available catalyzed cured epoxy coatings for heat transfer label applications have been limited due to the following deficiencies: short pot life, excessively high viscosity unsuitable for gravure application, loss of thermoplasticity due to premature cross-linking when stored in a tightly wound, block-free roll, and loss of adhesion, film strength, and clarity upon immersion in a heated aqueous caustic bath for more than several cycles. Thus, there is a need for an improved coating system for heat transfer label applications which exhibit better characteristics when subjected to the type of handling and conditions normally encountered in the industry.